Unmasked
by StormyNight108
Summary: Book 1 of 3: A clanborn kit is the symbol of new life in ForestClan, showing the lives of the Clan shall live on in many generations to come. Unfortunately, the birth of Maskkit falls short of the expectations of glory. Lead by an anger which shrivels his heart, he begins to lose control of himself. His heart of fire disgraces his warrior name as his true self begins to unmask.
1. Words of Innocence

**Hey everyone! Stormy here. Welcome to my brand spankin' new story. My other story, The Storm's Call for Unity, became very popular and turned out amazing. Now that that story is over, I've decided to begin my next story. I have a great feeling that this story will be good. And before you ask, no. It does not tie in with The Storm's Call for Unity. This takes place long before that.**

**Welcome old reviewers and welcome new ones! Let's begin the epic story.**

* * *

The ground was invisible under a thick blanket of snow. The moon caused a shine to emit from the frozen rain, lighting the camp. The cold wind did not enter the dens of which the warriors slept.

An odd scent drifted into the camp. It was strong, awakening the cats from their slumbering. Some began to peer out of their dens in wonder.

A yowl errupted, and within second the camp was under attack. Caterwhauls and screeches echoed through the midnight sky, and little Maskkit lifted his head from the nursery.

"Mama..." He murmered, pressing Whiteflower's shoulder with his tiny paw. Whiteflower opened her eyes, groaning. She didn't have time to ask why she was awoken, for the screeching told her everything. She was up in an instant, curling her tail around Maskkit and his sister Lilykit.

"Shhh." Whiteflower soothed, herding them to the back of the den. "Hide in the nest. Stay here." She said urgently. She then thrned and whipped out of the den, racing into the war. Lilykit whimpered, and Maskkit exchanged a glance with her.

"Don't you dare..." Lilykit murmered.

"C'mon! I want to see a battle." Maskkit pleaded.

"Maskkit, I swear, if you set one paw..."

Maskkit left his sister to her ranting while he went to the den entrance. He poked his head up, eyes widening to the exposure. The blood, the fighting, his heart raced in anxiety. He took a pawstep back. "Lilykit, look at this." He whispered, afraid.

His sister hesitated as she crept towards him. She joined his side, and then turned away. "No. Nope. Not looking." She said, trying to sneak bck to the nest.

Maskkit bit her tail. "Stop being such a scardy-kit. We'll be fighting for our Clan one day." He raised his head, puffing out his cheat with pride.

Lilykit sighed. "I don't know... what if I don't want to fight?" She murmered.

Maskkit blinked. "You mean like, become a medicine cat?"

"No way, those herbs _stink._" She mewled, backing away.

Maskkit drew his head back tothe fight at a yowl of pain. "Whoah!" Maskkit gasped, shrinking down in fright. "Redblaze just got his neck snapped!"

Lilykit stepped bckwards, shaking. "Maskkit, stop watching." She mustered out, ears flattening.

He shook his head. "I need to get used to sights like that." But, as he tried to stand up, he was shaking violently. He crouched down. "Who are we fighting anyway?" He asked.

Lilykit turned her head so she wouln't look out the den entrance. "I don't know, it doesn't smell like what mama said the other Clans smell like." She crouched in the nest in the back.

Maskkit forced himself to the den entrance to keep watching. "I'll show you Lilykit, I'm tough." He murmered, peeping with huge, round eyes. He scanned the battle, suddenly pausing. "Mama!" He yelled aloud. The white she-cat was pinned by a golden tom. The tom was landing clawmarks on her while she raked his underbelly with her back claws. "Hold on mama, I'm coming!" Maskkit leaped up, and raced out of the den.

"Maskkit!" Lilykit cried, but he ignored her.

He raced towards the two cats and leaped on the golden tom, digging his tiny claws into his bck and holding on. The golden tom let go of his mother and began to leap around, attempting to shake the kit off.

"Annoying little brat!" The golden tom spat, leaning forward and kicking his back legs out. Maskkit's claws became untangled in his fur and the black and white tom flew across the clearing. He landed on the side of the highrock and collapsed to the ground. He blinked his eyes open slowly, watching the golden tom angrily.

"You'll pay for that." He whispered, unsheathing his litle claws. Before he could make a move, A large tom stepped into the middle of the clearing.

"Gang, to me." He ordered. The gang turned and slowly stalked towards the cat. He raised his head, studying the war zone. A few dead bodies lay across the clearing. He then turned to Maskkit.

"You've got guts, kit." The tom's deep voice scared Maskkit for a moment. The kit sorely raised himself to his paws and loked eyes with the tom. Few cats looked at the large dark tom, scared. Maskkit was unafraid. "Attacking one of my strongest members. You're lucky he only threw you against a rock."

"I'll fight him again if he hurts my mother." He growled.

The tom grinned. "So that's your weakness."

"Loving my mother is not a weakness." He didn't dare take his eyes away from the tom, but he could feel his mother's worried gaze burning his pelt.

"Loving anyone is weakness." The tom growled. "It blinds you to your true potential."

Maskkit had no time to ponder his words, for one of the ForestClan warriors lunged at the gang leaders. "You'll regret ever messing with us!" The cat yowled, and they were once again in a thick tustle of tooth and claw. Cats began to battle again.

Maskkit was lifted roughly into the air by his mother. He didn't squirm as she raced across the clearing to the nursery. She squeezed inside, and the battle became muffled. He was set down next to his sister, who looked terrified.

"Oh Maskkit! I thought you'd gone and gotten yourself killed!" She began to groom him, but he winced under her tounge.

"Don't move. I mean it." Whiteflower scolded. "You should know better." She turned to return and aid her clanmates, but stopped at the entrance and turned her head. She locked eyes with Maskkit's ember ones. "But thank you." She mewed. "I know you'll grow up to be a loyal warrior like your father." Without another word, she was out of the den. Maskkit stared at the entrance, feeling too sore to move.

"Are you alright?" Lilykit asked, prodding him with a paw.

He squirmed. "I'm sore."

She flicked his nose with her tail. "Serves you right! You know you're not old enough to fight yet."

He curled up, ignoring her. Instead, he began to ponder the tom's words. True potential? Maskkit looked back at the scene. Cats cowered in fear before the large tom. He frightened them into doing his bidding. This interested young Maskkit.

The war was finished when the large tom was killed. Those under his leadership were free, but the tom made a huge mistake with the power he held. He was too ignorant and foolish. The gang of rouges needed a better leader. Somewhere deep inside him, Maskkit dwelled on his words. Somehow, he could do much better.

**~Stormy**


	2. Beneath the Inexperience

***Sobbing* I've neglected you guysss! I'm so sorry! My grades have become horrifying, and I needed to focus more on that. They're still bad, but I'm sick of all the work. I took a few moments to come on and finish writing this out.**

**Unfortunately, my Iphone reset and I lost all my notes for this story. Looks like I'm winging it all the way!**

**I'm alive and well, just busy. I love all of you3**

* * *

The day was sullen, with uncomfortable silence filling the ForestClan camp. A crowd of warriors sat vigil for the fallen deputy, Duskleap. At the front of the group, Maskpaw, Lilypaw, and their mother crouched in mourning. Their eyes were closed, as if desperate to find his whispering spirit around them. A soft tear tred Lilypaw's fur, and Maskpaw scooted closer to comfort his sister. They had sat this way for a long time now.

Much later, warriors began to disperse from the vigil. Lilypaw finally rose and stretched her paws before padding away. Whiteflower finally sighed and turned to the dens. Maskpaw remained before his father.

A dark gray she-cat by the name of Stormscar approached the apprentice while he mourned. She leaned over him, letting out a small mrrow so he was aware she was in his presence. "I'm sorry about your father." She mewed, and Maskpaw could hint a tone of awkwardness. "How about we go do some training to get your mind off of it?" She suggested. That was her answer for everything, it seemed.

"I guess..." He murmered, standing. He followed his mentor into the woods, and he could tell she was relieved to get away from the depressed atmosphere. He, however, wanted to be back at the camp with his father's lifless body. Why? He didn't know. But he knew the shock of his death wouldn't hit him until much later. Right now, it was like it never happened. He was just walking in normal pawsteps of the days before. Reality would come whirling at him like an injured bird soon enough.

"DarkClan is vicious, I can swear on that, taking the life of our deputy." Stormscar growled, attempting to draw word from her appretice.

Maskpaw simply mrrowed in agreement.

"We're going to go over a few offensive moves today." She said, motioning for him to stop. "Just because of DarkClan's hostility. Stand there."

He planted his paws where he stood while Stormscar turned and faced him. Usually, he would have been overjoyed to revieve battle training. Now, it didn't feel like a necessity.

"Remember the trick for taking on a larger cat?" Stormscar quized him.

Maskpaw hesitated. "Uh... I don't... remember exactly... I mean..."

"Oh, have a little self-confidence." She mewed with a flick of her tail. "Give it a shot."

Maskpaw's paws shook as he balanced himself low to the ground. He then sprang towards Stormscar and feebly tried to land a paw on her. She bucked once and he was thrown up, landing on the ground heavily.

"No." Stormscar shook her head. "Try again."

He shook the dust from his pelt and turned his body around again. He lowered himself and pounced again, trying to kick her. She pushed him to the forest floor with her paw. "No." She mewed again. "The key to larger cats is to get them off balance, remember?" She reminded him as she let him to his paws.

"Balance... right..." He murmered aloud, turning towards Stormscar again. He leaped forward and attempted to hook himself onto her back. She twisted, and he was thrown off balance.

Stormscar looked at him. "How about we work on defense?" She crouched down. "I'll attack you."

She ran at him, and he tried to jump up. He was too slow, for she barreled into his side and he was thrown on the ground once more. He grunted in frustration.

He stood up, panting. "Can we... do something else? Like ah, hunting?" He asked quietly.

Stormscar gave him a look. "Sure, but, you're going to have to learn these moves sooner or later." She mewed, keeping her tone stern. Maskpaw could sense her dissaproval, and to be honest, he didn't blame her.

He sighed. "I know, I know."

Stormscar turned her head around. "Aim for that root," She mewed, pointig with her paw. "Remember to crouch and keep your tail down."

He crouched down, and then pounced. He over-shot it and landed in the brambles with a grunt, tumbling into the thorns.

Stormscar flicked her ear, turning her head away. "Erm... we'll call it a day..."

* * *

Maskpaw huffed, and his sister leaned down to his eye level. "That bad, huh?" She asked stmpathetically.

Before he could reply, Sunstar was calling the Clan to her. Without hesitation, cats began to mill around the highstone. Maskpaw turned away from his sister and stepped forwards to listen. He pricked his ears, sitting at attention with his sister at his side. Once the questioned murmering died down, Sunstar began. "DarkClan's hostility is unmistakable." She mewed, scanning the warriors before her. "I've consulted with the senior warriors, and we have decided to take action."

Sounds of approval errupted, and whispering began amongst the cats as Sunstar waited patiently for things to settle down. "But first!" She howled, and finally the clearing fell silent. She purred in satisfaction. "But first, we must welcome our new deputy." She dipped her head before Maskpaw'a father's body. "I say this before you so you may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy is to be Tigerblaze."

The tiger-like she-cat lifted her head in alarm and purred as cats turned to congradulate her. Maskpaw was silently studying the reactions of the others. Stormscar seemed happy for her sister. Nightfang flashed a look of jealousy, but congradulated her nonetheless. After the congradulations died, Sunstar raised her tail so she could finish. Her claws shined as they flexed out.

"Tomorrow at sundown, we attack."


End file.
